familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Christopher de Southworth (1443-1487)
}} Biography Expedition to Scotland The Visitation of County Palatine reports the Sir Christopher de Southworth was knighted while on an expedition to Scotland. Samlesbury Hall Sir Christopher de Southworth succeeded his father Richard de Southworth (c1420-1472), as Lord of Samlesbury. He married Samlesbury Hall, principal residence of the Southworth Family for much of the 14th-17th centuries, is a manor house built in 1325 which has been many things since then including a public house and girls' boarding school, but since 1925, when it was saved from being demolished for its timber, it has been administered by a registered charitable trust, the Samlesbury Hall Trust. This Grade I listed medieval manor house attracts over 50,000 visitors each year. Arms of Henry Bull On the monument of Henry Bull, of Shapwick Church, are the arms of Henry Bull. William Bull married Jane, daughter of Henry Southworth of Wells. The arms are quartered, 1 & 6 the arms of Bull, 2 of Southworth, 3 of Dayas, 4 quarterly of Dutton (Christopher, great-grandfather of Henry Southworth, married Isabel Dutton, daughter and coheir of Sir Thomas Dutton, of Dutton), 5 of Pellsant. .... etc. Marriage and Family Christopher de Southworth married Isabel Dutton (c1452-1520), isabel Dutton, daughter of Sir Thomas Dutton of Dutton, whose descent from eight of the barons who were sureties for the observation of the Magna Charta is given in "The Magna Charta Barons."* She is a direct descent of Charlegmagne and Early European Royalty. Her father Thomas Dutton (1421-1459) and grandfather, James Touchet, 5th Baron of Audley were slain in the 1459 Battle of Blore-Heath during the War of the Roses. Lord Audley was in command of approximately 10,000 troops defending the throne of King Henry VI of England. Children of Record: # Margaret de Southworth (c1475-1540) (visitation of Palatine / md Sir William Hoghton) # John Southworth (c1478-1519) (heir) - md. Hellen Langton (dau of Sir Richard Langton of Newton) # Christopher de Southworth (c1476-) (not heir? younger birth date?) # Edmund de Southworth (c1480-1519) - (Edward? per visitation of Palatine below), # Agnes de Southworth (c1483-) (or Alice) (m. (c12.06.1490) Sir Alexander Osbaldeston of Osbaldeston (b c1481, d 17.01.1544)( visitation of Palatine below) Vital Records Visitation of County Palatine The Visitation of the County Palatine of Lancaster, Made in the Year 1664-5, by Sir William ... (1873) See pg 277-278 - Southworth of Samlesbury - Family Chart * Sir Thomas Southworth. = Jane, dau. of John Booth of Barton.; ch: Richard (m. Elizabeth Molyneux), John Southworth. * Richard Southworth. = Elizabeth, dau. of Richard Molymeux of Sefton.; ch: Sir Christopher (m. Isabel Dutton), Juliana (m. Sir Richard Towneley), Anne (m. Sir Tho. Molyneux), Elizabeth (m. Tho. Screven, esq.), Margaret (m. Richard Vernon), Emma (m. _ Cholmle) Southworth. * Sir Christopher Southworth, knighted on his expedition to Scotland. = Isabel, dau. and heir of John Dutton, of Dutton, co. Chester.; ch: Sir John (m. Hellen Langton), Christopher, Edward, Alice (m. Sir Alex. Osbaldeston), Margaret (m. Mr. William Hoghton) Southworth. * Sir John Southworth, ob. circa 11 Hen. VIII. = Hellen dau. of Sir Richard Langton of Newton.; ch: (Pg.278 Sir Thomas (m. Margaret Butler), James Southworth.) * https://archive.org/details/visitationcount00raingoog * https://archive.org/stream/visitationcount00raingoog#page/n107/mode/1up Pg.277 Southworth of Samlesbury. - CHART Pg.277-278 Research Notes # Death_Year - various sources say 12-Aug-1487 vs. 12-Aug-1502 References * Thomas Dutton - Wikipedia * Sir Christopher Southworth - Our Royal Titled Nobale Anexestors (#65791) - (died 12-Aug-1502) * TOUCHET1 Anne Touchet - TudorPlace.com Category:Samlesbury